Social media enable social network members to comment or “like” or “dislike” certain pieces of content such as articles and videos. Usually, a browser application window displays content, such as an article or video, and provides various button widgets each associated with a given social network. By selecting an appropriate one of these buttons, a user may “share” the article or video with other users who are members, or are logged in to, the respective social network. Other users may see an indication of how many times certain content has been “shared,” e-mailed, “tweeted,” etc., or may be able to view comments added to the content by other users.